A tout jamais
by Destruczic
Summary: Le combat final faisait rage. Mais la lumière peut parfois faire fondre les ténèbres. Voldemort/ OC


Ils étaient là. Encore une fois. Dumbledor tenant tête à Voldemort. Leurs sorts s'écrasant les un contre les autres. La bataille avait fait rage, faisant des morts des deux cotés. L'adrénaline aidant, les deux hommes se battant pour la victoire finale, surpassant leurs potentiel maximum.

Puis un éclair éblouit chaque personne présente. Lorsque leur vue leur revint, un jeune garçon tout habillé de blanc était face au Lord noir. Ses cheveux mi long encadrant son noble visage et faisant ressortir ses yeux aux couleurs de la mort.

« Potter ! » Cracha Tom, lançant un sort juste après.

Mais le rayon rouge ne toucha jamais l'adolescent qui s'approcha alors de l'adulte.

« Tom, ne me reconnais tu donc vraiment pas ? »

Plus il avançait, plus la tenue qu'il portait devenait foncée. L'air perdu du Seigneur des ténèbres fut sa seule réponse. Et le jeune posa alors sa main sur le visage de son aimé. Les traits qui tiraient vers ceux d'un serpent changèrent alors pour redevenir ceux d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

« Noah. » souffla le mage noir.

 _PAST_

 _« Tom ! »_

 _L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui lui souriait. Ce dernier était encore dans le lit où ils avaient tout deux dormit, collés l'un à l'autre._

 _Aimer était une faiblesse pour Tom, mais étrangement, quand il se trouvait en la compagnie de Noah, sa Magie était plus puissante et lui répondait mieux._

 _« Que veux-tu ? »_

 _Le ton était doux et tendre. Et la réponse fit craquer le serpentard. Les bras ouvert, son ange ouvrait les bras, le réclamant. Lui._

 _Il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui et, avant Poudlard, jamais personne ne s'était réellement intéresser à lui. Mais Noah était différent. Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, le brun s'était attaché à lui et avait, bien que difficilement, brisé le mur que le vert et argent mettait entre lui et les autres._

 _Oui, Noah était à lui tout comme il ne pouvait réellement vivre sans lui. Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient liés._

 _PR_ _É_ _SENT_

Alors que différents souvenirs lui revenaient, plusieurs éclats lumineux vinrent tourner autour de lui avant de fusionner avec. Tom redevenait complet. Et quand il rouvrit ses yeux carmin, se fut pour voir qu'il _les_ avait sortit.

Blanche à leurs naissances pour se teinter du noir le plus profond. Les ailes de Noah. Son ange déchu. Pour lui. Oui il se souvenait maintenant. Il savait pourquoi était né Voldemort.

 _PAST_

 _« Tom ? Tu sais, tes talents de leader te permettrait de changer la société sorcière en tellement mieux. Si seulement tu avait du soutient. Regarde comme les origines de la magie sont oubliées._

 _Je sais Noah. Mais en quoi serais-je si bien pour revendiquer ce droit de changer cette société ?_

 _Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard ! Tu as tellement de possibilité ! Une fois majeur tu pourras reprendre le nom de Serpentard quand tu recevra la bague des Gaunts. Ce qui te ferait déjà deux sièges majeur au Magenmagot. Rallie des alliés et tu pourra aller tellement loin. »_

 _Et comme chaque fois, Tom écoutait et notait les propositions de son amant._

 _PR_ _É_ _SENT_

Oui. Ils avaient commencé ensemble puis Noah avait disparut. Du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans.

« Pourquoi es-tu partit ? »

Sa voix était neutre et l'ange déchu hésita avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai eu que sept années pour être avec toi. Je n'ai pas pu avoir plus de temps. Mais à présent c'est différent. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. À toi de choisir. »

Voldemort qui était redevenu Tom se laissa aller au lien qui le liait à l'autre homme puis il répondit.

« À tout jamais. »

000000000

Pour chacun, l'être vêtu de blanc, Harry Potter s'était approché et avait touché le Seigneur des ténèbres, le faisant sombre dans la mort sans aucune magie. Tout simplement parce que Noah était là, depuis toujours, en Harry. C'était lui qui l'avait toujours protégé mais à présent il était avec sa moitié.

À tout jamais.


End file.
